Within conventional cabinetry, cabinets can be divided into upper and lower cabinet sections. Typically, these cabinets include front doors that are operable between open and closed positions for accessing the interior of these cabinets. Within various cabinets, certain portions can be difficult to reach, such that alternative storage solutions may be incorporated. These alternative storage solutions can include a lazy Susan, wire racks, and other similar space-saving solutions.